Sweaty Nights
by KittyHiss
Summary: hehe... It's a lemon. and thats all I'm going to tell you. nothing but lemon. and a very small pinch of fluff sk


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Okay? Happy now? sighs wearily and stalks away pouting and mumbling I don't own it, Rumiko does. And then everyone has to go and be mean and make me admit it. Well, nah to them.

Sweaty Nights

She moaned as his hot tongue ran circles around the nub buried in a nest of curls in-between her legs. He gently nipped at it then smoothed away the pain with his tongue, only to nip at it again. Sweet juices ran down his chin as he brought her to a climax. Quickly, as to not miss any, he lapped up what he could before he started another round of nipping. Smoothing his tongue down her slit, he reached her opening, and plunged his tongue deep inside gathering more of the sweet elixir. Using his demonic speed, he thrust his tongue into her repeatedly, ripping screams of ecstasy from her kiss-swollen lips. Soon a climax hit her again and he opened his mouth around her hole to catch it all, he couldn't get enough of her. As she floated back down from her climax, he gently inserted two fingers into her tight passage and gently thrust till she grew aware of it and started to wriggle in anticipation. As his fingers hit her barrier he groaned, he wanted desperately to be buried to the hilt inside her, but since he was her first, he went slow to prepare her for him. Mindful of his claws he started a rhythm of hard fast thrusts and slow gentle thrusts. Soon he had four fingers in her and she was screaming in ecstasy again. As her walls tightened in climax he withdrew from her, not letting her reach her peak. Moaning from the loss, she looked down at him as he licked his fingers clean then licked her clean. Moving up, he started a trail of soft open-mouth kisses on her stomach leading to her bruised breasts. He reached the soft mounds and started his earlier torture again. Starting at the base, he kissed slow circles around her, never touching the pert nub that stood proudly, begging for his touch. When he did reach the nub he gently blew on it and watched it pucker even tighter before moving to the other breast, not giving her the touch she so desperately wanted. Starting on her other breast he did the same treatment to it until he got to the bud, this time he licked it once and before blowing on it. Growling in frustration, she tugged on his hair and whimpered, drawing his eyes to hers. Raising an eyebrow, he cocked his head and let a small smile play on his lips. She knew what he wanted, and at the moment, she could think of nothing but getting the relief she needed. Letting out a small whimper, she whispered a soft, "Please..."

"Please what?" She growled at his response, but complied in what she knew he wanted, "Please give me pleasure. Don't stop. Please...I want...I...I need it. Please don't stop!" he grinned at her response to his torture. It was what he had wanted. Suddenly he licked her nipple and pulled it into his mouth as his other hand traveled over the other, squeezing and massaging. He heard and felt her satisfied moan of pleasure and nipped the pert tip lightly before moving to her mouth and kissing her quickly. Reaching a hand down he massaged her clit with his fingers and watched her back arch, "this will hurt." he stated as he looked into her eyes. Her ragged breath came in pants as she looked back, "I know." she whispered. Longing filled her eyes as he nodded and propped himself up and grabbed his cock. Positioning himself at her entrance, he looked back into her eyes, confirming that this is what she wanted. Suddenly, he shoved into her, breaking her barrier and causing a scream to escape her lips. When he had reached his hilt, he stopped, waiting for the pain to subside. He kissed up her neck and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder. She pulled on his hair, gaining his attention and he looked back into her eyes and smiled when she nodded, wanting him to keep going. He pulled out slowly, dragging a moan of ecstasy from her lips then thrust back in, making her scream. He started steady rhythm of slow long thrusts and quick hard thrusts. Watching her tits bounce with the motion he licked his lips and took a nipple into his mouth and nipped at it, mixing pain with the pleasure. Groaning, she threw her head back and moaned again. Opening her eyes, she looked back at him, "f- fast- faster! Ooohh, god, faster. Harder!" he grinned at her pleas and picked up the pace, thrusting hard and quick. A growl escaped his throat when he felt her walls tighten around him. Growling louder her felt her start to spasm, followed shortly by her screams. He picked up his pace even more as he felt himself come closer to an orgasm. Spasms took over his body at he gritted his teeth and shot his hot seed into her. Panting, he dropped down on top of her exhausted. When he had caught his breath, he rolled over onto his side and onto the bed then turned her over and pulled her back flush against his chest. Burying his nose in her soft ebony hair he inhaled deeply and smiled, "will you stay kagome?" he asked the woman curled up next to him. Kagome smiled and sighed happily, "I'll stay Sesshomaru. Forever if I can." he grinned and tightened his arm around her waist. "Sesshomaru?" she asked, causing him to open his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she said looking down and snuggling closer to him. Sesshomaru smiled at her nervous behavior. "And I love you, my sweet Kagome." he replied, kissing her bare shoulder lovingly. Kagome sighed in contentment, falling into a peaceful sleep, followed shortly by the demon that had claimed her as his mate, Sesshomaru.

END!


End file.
